The Sogdian Rock
by nogthenog
Summary: The further adventures of Slioch, the Ancient Briton at the court of Alexander
1. Chapter 1

Roxanna was like one of the statutes so beloved by Aristotle – beautiful to look at, but you wouldn't want to sleep with it. She was truly a great beauty – I had certainly never seen any woman who remotely came close to her. But her flawless beauty was accompanied by an aura of cold, unapproachable disdain. She was perfect and she knew it.

Anahita, on the other hand, was utterly different. Yes, she was almost as beautiful as her sister but she had a softness that her older sister did not. Her lustrous eyes sparkled with a vivacious gaiety and a playful smile constantly danced on her face. She drew men to her like moths to a candle, and I was no different.

She bewitched me.

Around the campfires of an evening, the Greek soldiers would tell tales of fighting and of love. The fighting I understood. Love I didn't.

I'd never been in love. Yes I'd known a lot of women but I'd never loved any of them.

Was I in love now? I wasn't sure. A look or glance from her could make my heart sing, plunge me to the depths of despair or make me boil with rage.

She could provoke emotions in me that I didn't know I had.

Right now I was seething with frustration. Here I was sitting at the bottom end of the banqueting hall. At the far end, on the raised dais were Roxanna and Anahita, being entertained with tall tales of his adventures by Cassander, one of Alexander's Companions. Tall, good looking and battle hardened. I hated him with a passion that only a foot soldier can feel for a cavalryman.

Cassander! By Morrigan, those Companions thought a lot of themselves! Half of them were decent fighters but a lot were just strutting peacocks basking in Alexander's sun. It took me a long time to work out why Alexander bothered with the Companions. Parmenion explained it to me in the end. By taking the first born of all the nobles back home with him in the Companions, the nobles weren't likely to rebel against Alexander while he was on his travels.

Alexander was a clever one all right.

Along with a few Companions, I'd been with Roxanna and her family for the wedding, providing a guard of honour. Now we were having a farewell feast with Roxanna and some of the Sogdian nobility before we moved along on our campaign trail.

These days we seemed to spend more time at feasts that we did at fighting. Ever since Persepolis Alexander had turned more and more Persian. He was even ruling more and more like a Persian now – less fighting, more alliances.

More than likely Alexander would marry off Anahita to some noble he needed to keep sweet. It was hopeless to think of her.

It was lucky that Alexander had fallen in love with Roxanna; the Sogdians were a good alliance to have. You'd have needed a hundred armies to conquer these mountains.

Still, at least these Sogdians served up proper food, not like that dainty crap Hephaistion used to organise. Only fit for children and old women. I chewed another piece of boiled mutton and gulped some more ale.

Peals of laughter rang from Anahita as another of Cassander's tales reached a high point. She gazed intently into his eyes, seemingly unaware of anyone else in the room. I scowled at my food in jealous envy.

I felt sick to the very pit of my stomach. The piece of boiled mutton stuck in my throat. The air in the room seemed stale. I gasped for breath. I had to leave.

I cast a furtive glance either side of me. No one was paying attention to me so I quietly rose and slipped out outside into the cool of the early evening.

Here, high up on the Sogdian rock, I could see down into the valleys far below. The great Silk Road snaked between the farmers' homesteads that were dotted across the sparse areas of grassland, animals safely penned close by as night approached. I looked up from the valleys at the high mountains all around. These were big hills, much bigger than at home.

Home! I'd been thinking a lot about home recently. Maybe I should go home? I'd collected enough treasure to last ten lifetimes. Maybe it was time to go and enjoy it?

"Slioch!"

I turned to see Cassander approaching.

"Here you are! I've been sent to find you." He looked annoyed at being sent on such a menial errand.

"Why?" I replied, poorly hiding my hostility.

"Princess Roxanna wishes to speak to you."

"What for?" I said sulkily.

Cassander shrugged his shoulders. "Don't keep her waiting," he said barely concealing his impatience. He spun round on his heels and briskly walked back into the hall.

I really didn't want to go back in and be tormented, but I didn't have any choice so I turned slowly away from the spectacular sight of the sun setting behind the mountains and reluctantly walked back into the hall.

"Ah! Slioch!" Roxanna cried. She spoke my name with a thick accent, but at least she got closer to saying it properly than those Macedonian wallys. They always got it wrong. She made a sharp motion with her left hand and waved me towards the dais.

"Cassander here," she smiled and nodded in his direction, "has been entertaining us with tales of his travels with my lord Alexander. But I am anxious to learn everything I can about my new husband."

There were giggles from the ladies of the Court.

Roxanna gave them a knowing look. "My sister tells me that you have been with my husband for many, many summers. Is this so?"

My sour mood instantly lightened. I'd spoken to her at every opportunity over the past few days and Anahita had remembered something about me! Maybe she was actually interested in me!

I grinned. "Aye it is so, Princess." I couldn't resist a dig at Cassander. "I have been with my lord Alexander for a long time. Cassander here has been with us for what seems but a moment."

A snigger ran around the room and Anahita shot me a playful smile. Cassander scowled at me.

Roxanna smiled at me. "Good," she said, "then you know much about my husband. My sister," she nodded towards Anahita, "tells me that you are a barbarian from the ice lands far to the north. Tell me how you came to know my lord Alexander."

I glanced at Anahita, but she was looking down at the food on the plate in front of her and I could not catch her eye.

I was grinning like an idiot. She seemed to have taken an interest in me!

"Come, Slioch! Tell us the tale of how you met my husband!" commanded Roxanna.

I drew a deep breath, swallowed hard and drew myself up to my full height.


	2. Chapter 2

_Slioch is telling the story of how he met Alexander_

The stench of cows was overpowering.

The winter snows had been with us for two moons now and it had been bitterly cold. We kept the sheep outside in a stone walled pen close by. They'd survive even the coldest weather. We put the cattle in the end of the hut. They were valuable. We didn't think those thieving Picts would have them – not even they were stupid enough to go raiding in this weather. The cold weather would have killed the cattle if we'd left them outside.

"You see, the weather is changing, Ael. Summers are getting hotter, winters are getting warmer." Lughaidh, the old druid, nodded towards the driving blizzard we could see through the doorway as the hide door-flap snapped in the gusting wind.

My father slowly looked in the direction Lughaidh indicated and spat.

He'd got two spits.

One was a long, slow spit that seemed to come from deep in his throat. This spit he used when he didn't believe what he was being told, but didn't want you to know.

The other was a short spit from the front of his month, delivered with some force. This spit he used when he agreed with you, but didn't want you to know.

He'd used the first spit.

Lughaidh continued. "These storms are nothing. When I was a boy, it would be like this for three or four moons during the winter."

He took a swig from the beaker of ale that my father had given him. He leant forward to emphasise the point he was about to make.

"Our cloaks are famous in many distant lands for keeping a man dry."

My father drew his cloak about him and spat. It was his second sort of spit.

"But with the weather changing, especially in the lands to the south," Lughaidh continued, "The Phoenicians tell us that they can't sell as many – and prices are dropping."

He paused to make sure his next statement had the effect he wanted.

"The Phoenicians say they won't take any cloaks this season."

"What!" my father exclaimed, the concern clearly on his weathered face.

"Now, now", Lughaidh tried to smooth away the concerns he had cleverly aroused.

"There is a trade that we have agreed with them."

My father's eyes narrowed. He knew that he was not going to like what was coming next.

"And is that what brings you here?" he asked, just a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"You are a sharp one, indeed, Ael!" Lughaidh smiled at my father, trying to allay his fears.

A sharp gust blew the door flap aside and a flurry of snow came into the hut.

Lughaidh drew his cloak close about him before continuing.

"The Phoenicians have come a long way – too far to go home without some sort of trade. So, the elders have agreed with the Phoenicians that they will take our cloaks to try to sell, without any payment, as they have nothing that we want to trade with us – thieving Picts ambushed them and cleaned them out."

My father made to make a protest but Lughaidh raised a hand to quieten him.

"We will take a son of theirs – a sort of hostage. They will take one of ours."

He hesitated, trying to gauge the impact of his words.

"When they return with the spices, oils and iron that we want, they can have their son back."

My father shot a furtive glance at me.

"Not much of a trade," he said.

Lughaidh shrugged his shoulders. "Best we could do in the situation. It was either that or be stuck with cloaks filling our barns till next harvest."

There was an awkward silence, as both men knew what was coming next.

My father carelessly tossed a log onto the fire, sparks showering the earthen floor.

"So," he said, trying to appear unconcerned, "how will the elders chose who is to go with the Phoenicians?"

"There is to be a tournament, winner goes. We need to send someone who will uphold the honour of the tribe." Lughaidh seemed relieved that my father had broached the subject.

My father snorted, threw back his head and laughed.

"No point Slioch entering," he said jerking his head in my direction. "If ever there was a child wrongly named, it's him. Can't throw a spear to save his life."

He turned to peer into the gloom of the hut and pointed at a small figure sitting on a bed of bracken. "His damn sister chucks a spear better than him!"

My sister Kady grinned at my father. She knew he was right. She was called Kady because she was the first-born and she was always right about everything.

Lughaidh gave short laugh but shook his head.

"No there will be no spears at this tournament. It'll be swords."

A deep frown formed on my father's face.

He and Lughaidh were old friends. Lughaidh had been a fearsome warrior in his younger days. Many's the Pictish raiding party that had felt the keen edge of his sword. Then his woman died and he got religion. Hung his spear and sword up and became a druid.

He tried to teach us boys about the knowledge and wisdom of the druids. Two summers ago he came one evening to our hut after one particularly long day with us boys.

"Ael, old friend", he said, "That boy of yours is hopeless at scholarly tasks. I'm going to teach him to be a swordsman instead."

My father knew that Lughaidh had spent many hours with me since then practicing swordplay. He knew Lughaidh spoke highly of my skill with the blade. He could see how this would play out.

He grunted. "So when is this tournament?"

"We will need to leave tomorrow. The tournament is the next day."

My father nodded slowly, deep in thought. At length he roused himself, turned to me and said "Slioch, get some rest. We leave at first light."

"Yes father", I said, not understanding what was going on. I rose and walked towards by bed at the back of the hut.

As I walked passed Lughaidh, he caught my arm and looked deep into my eyes.

"Fear not, Slioch", he said softly. "I have seen the signs. Alator and Albiorix have spoken."


	3. Chapter 3

_Slioch fights in the contest to see who leaves Britain_

We left early the next morning, just as the dawn tinged the sky with its first golden rays. It had stopped snowing during the night and we made slow progress down the valley over the fresh snow.

At the head of the valley we passed the peak that looked like a finger pointing into the sky. Our ancestors had used the stone from the peak to make fine stone axes that were prized throughout the land. The axes had first brought the Phoenicians here. They stayed for the copper, then the iron and now the cloaks. We'd known them a long time.

Onward we walked passed the peak and up the pass at the valley head. Lughaidh expertly led us over the bleak, barren mountains before we dropped down into valley that cradled a long lake. We made the long trek along the lakeshore before we arrived at our destination.

It was nearly dark when we arrived at the stone circle on a bleak plateau.

There were other people arriving from far and near, and others who had arrived earlier and were busy setting up camp.

Lughaidh dropped his bundle on the ground. "Find somewhere to camp, Ael. I need to speak to the elders."

He strode off into the gathering gloom and left us to make a makeshift shelter from the branches of the nearby oak trees and the bracken. We'd almost finished when he returned. He looked pleased with himself.

"Well done lads", he said. "That'll keep us dry anyway. Let's get a fire going. It's going to be bloody cold out here tonight."

He was right. We kept the meagre fire going all night but it was still bone chillingly cold in our little shelter. We had to keep getting up to walk around to get the coldness out of our bones.

Eventually our uncomfortable night ended and dawn broke. After a brief meal, we boys assembled in the stone circle and were paired off for our first fights.

I was not in the first few pairs to fight and so Lughaidh took me by the arm to the edge of the stone circle. Two boys squared up in the centre to start the fighting. One was tall and lean, with a killer's face. The other, maybe a summer younger, was shorter and heavier.

The tall one was Shea. He was from a village two valleys away. He too had been Lughaidh's pupil. He was named after the hawk and was well named. He was fast and cruel. He'd win the tournament, I reckoned. I'd seen him fight once before and he was good.

Lughaidh stared at the pair about to do battle. Without looking down at me, he said in a tone I knew all to well from his lessons, "Slioch, what do you see?"

I hated it when he did this. I knew he wanted me to be a better pupil, and asking me hard questions was his way of trying to get me to think.

I stared as hard as I could at the pair. Then I tried staring at the stone circle, then the distant mountains and finally the sky. Try as I might, I couldn't see anything noteworthy, so I gave up. Whatever he was trying to point out to me was lost on me.

"I see the boy who's going to win", I said in a half questioning tone.

Lughaidh shook his head. "I see the boy you will fight for the title of champion."

I turned to stare at him, but still he would not look at me.

"And you will defeat him, if you watch him closely."

"What am I watching for, Lughaidh?" He'd got my full attention now. I was competitive. I always wanted to win at any game or contest. I sulked for days if I lost, still do.

Lughaidh finally turned to look at me. He fixed me with his cold grey eyes. "All good warriors have a death move. It is a move they favour time and time again to kill off an opponent. Shea has a good death move. You need to be able to spot it. Understand?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Watch closely, Slioch", he urged quietly. "Watch for how he seems to ever so slightly get off balance, to draw you in, but then spins on his back foot and comes around your unprotected side to stab you in the ribs."

I nodded again and focussed on Shea. He was good and his quickness soon had his opponent on the back foot, fending off blow after blow.

Then, just as Lughaidh has predicted, he seemed to slightly stumble. After the battering he had been taking, his opponent eagerly rushed to take advantage. It was a fatal mistake. As the other boy lunged, Shea, span around and delivered a crushing blow into his ribs.

Even though they were only using wooden swords, the strength of the blow winded the boy and he collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. Shea stood over him, the pleasure of victory etched on his sharp face.

"See that, Slioch?" asked Lughaidh, never taking his gaze from the combatants in the stone circle.

"I did, Lughaidh. It is a move he skilfully disguises."

"Now you have seen it, watch his every fight and think how you will counter it."

We boys fought into the morning and every chance I got I watched Shea. I got to know not just his death move but his favourite other plays too. He knew he was going to win the contest, and I don't think he bothered watching any one else. Arrogant, but he was the best warrior.

It was as Lughaidh had foreseen.

After much fighting, the final bout for the honour of the winner of the contest was between Shea and I. We stood in the centre of the stone circle, receiving blessings from the druids before we started the fight.

My father was standing next to Lughaidh at the edge of the stone circle watching me with a mixture of emotions. He wanted me to win for the honour it would bring, but he did not want me to win for it would mean that I would have to go away.

He swallowed hard. His throat was dry. His heart was thumping. He could not look at Lughaidh so concentrated on looking at me and Shea.

"Will he win?" he asked.

Lughaidh patted him on the shoulder, sensing his old friend's unease.

"As you know, old friend", he replied, "All good warriors have one death move. Great ones have two. Heroes and gods have three."

He paused, knowing what affect his words would have.

"Slioch's got three."

My father turned and looked hard at Lughaidh.

"Oh I know what you're thinking, Ael. No, I didn't teach them to him. I've been working with him these two summers, but they're all his own. He's a rare talent."

My father was about to speak but Lughaidh interrupted him.

"Strictly speaking, he's nearly got four, but one of them doesn't always work. And he's quick, quicker than Shea."

He paused again before continuing. "He hates losing too, he'll never quit, even when he's beaten."

My father spat. It was his second spit.

"So, in answer to your question, he will win because he is the better warrior. Besides, I have seen the signs. It will be him."

My father swallowed hard again and rubbed his eye, as if he'd got something in it. He didn't show emotion very often.

To hide his eyes watering, he quickly looked back to the centre of the stone circle. The blessings from the druids had ended and Shea and I took up our positions.

I could see why he was named after the hawk. He had hard, chiselled features and his emotionless eyes followed your every moment, waiting to pounce.

The druids withdrew and we were left alone in the centre of the stone circle. He was about two hands taller than me. That would give him the advantage of a longer reach, but it would take his sword and shield longer to get to me and that was my first edge.

We gave the customary nod to each other, touched shields, and then with drew two paces to start the fight.

I'd watched as many of his fights as I could, and Lughaidh told me Shea had only watched the last fight of mine. That was my second edge.

I'd seen enough of him to know what was coming. He liked to attack straight from the start and I was ready for the sustained assault that he launched straight away. My speed and knowledge kept me out of the clutches of his best moves and I weathered the early storm. His initial attacks petered out and I sensed a slight hesitancy, so I began my counter attack.

It was hard to get close, though, because of his longer reach. I did manage to push him on the defensive and he took half a step back. I knew what would happen next.

Sure enough, he gave the half stumble and I dropped my right shoulder as if I was about to make a lunge with my sword. I could already see his sword arm winding up to strike my unprotected side.

It was funny how everything went really slow went I fought. I always seemed to have so much time to react to things.

I pushed my right shoulder forward, but instead of striking home, I spun on my right foot passed his shield. His sword snaked into the empty space I had left behind.

My spin had taken me round his shield and behind him. As I continued spinning, my sword slammed into the back of his neck with a loud crack.

He lurched forward; wobbled and then crashed to the ground, face first. I stood over him and placed my sword point on his neck.

He didn't move. The fight was over.

The people around the stone circle were silent. Shea was known to be a good fighter and I think everyone expected him to win easily.

Then I heard the first few lines of a plaintive song being sung by one of the druids. The crowd slowly took it up one by one, till it was being sung by all.

It was a haunting song.

The Song of the Dead.

We only sung it when we were saluting someone on their journey into the afterlife.

I checked. I wasn't dead. Neither was Shea – stunned, but not dead.

Lughaidh gave me a strange look. I wasn't the brightest and it took me a while to work things out.

Then I got it.

I was dead to the tribe now. I wouldn't be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Slioch fights with Alexander_

My father, Lughaidh and I stood on the shore of a huge bay with vast mudflats. The three Phoenician ships were lying at anchor, beached on the mudflats, waiting for the tide to come in.

We would sail with the next tide.

I'd already said a tearful farewell to my mother and sister back at the village.

Now the three of us stood in silence, staring at the blue-grey water in the distance, waiting for it to begin its journey to the shore.

After what seemed an eternity, Lughaidh turned to me. He pursed his lips and nodded to me. He then motioned skywards with his eyes.

A solitary crow circled overhead in the leaden sky, cawing loudly.

"Have no fear Slioch, Morrigan is with you," he announced with absolute confidence. "You will return to us. I have seen it."

The voyage started well enough. The weather was kind, and the wind fair. We covered good distances and after a moon of sailing we entered into a sea unlike any I had seen before.

This sea was bluer than any I'd ever seen.

I didn't have long to appreciate it though. The sun had set three times before we ran into another vessel, intent on plundering our cargo.

The Phoenicians might be good at trading things but they were useless in a fight.

The other vessel was much larger than us and so they over-ran us quickly. I managed to kill one of the thieving scum, but I was soon over-powered because there were so many of them.

It was the first man I'd killed.

He was intent on killing me, so it was either him or me. I didn't feel anything as he hit the deck, blood spurting from the deep cut high up on his shoulder that had been left by my sword slash.

I didn't really think about what I was doing. I just picked up the nearest sword and all the hours spent with Lughaidh took over.

It seemed easy.

We all got sold off as slaves. Somehow or another I ended working in the fields of a hill farm belonging to a great northern warlord.

The farm reminded me a bit of home, except the hills were far bigger.

The work was hard, but it was good to be somewhere that felt familiar.

It could have been worse. At least the food was regular.

I'd not been on the farm for two moons when the overseer called me in from the fields.

It was the birthday of the son of the lord who'd bought me. As a treat each year he got to fight some of the slave boys. I don't know why I got picked to fight, but I got put with three other boys and marched up to the palace on the hill.

We were ushered into a small courtyard and made to sit down on a wooden bench. I was at the end of the bench. We sat in silence under the watchful eye of the overseer who'd brought us from the fields.

The courtyard was surrounded on all sides by the walls of buildings. A covered walkway, supported stone columns ran all around the edges of the enclosed space.

The open blue sky, dotted with small white clouds, made the roof of the courtyard.

It was warm, dusty and silent in the enclosed space.

It made me feel uncomfortable.

Something important was about to happen. I could feel it in my bones.

A door between two large stone columns opened and from the darkness inside emerged the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long dark curly hair cascaded around her pale face; all the way down to her bare shoulders.

A short, hard-faced man followed her into the courtyard. Dark, swarthy and built solidly he looked like he knew how to fight. By his side was a fat, little old man whose skin was greasy with sweat.

They took their places on the dais, set back in the shade, away from the midday sun. When they were settled, a boy came smartly in through the same door, quickly followed by two well-armed warriors.

He was a good looking boy with a shock of curly hair, but what struck you straight away was the intense energy that burned from his dark eyes.

It hit you like a bolt of lightening.

The boy took a shield and a wooden sword from one of the warriors. He made a few practice cuts and thrusts with the sword. He then nodded to the overseer.

The overseer dragged the boy furthest away from me to his feet and shoved a sword and shield at him. The boy was probably a couple of summers older than me. He was a raw, rough labourer and I fancied the lord's boy would make short work of him.

The overseer led him to the centre of the courtyard and the lord's boy walked swiftly to meet him.

From where I was on the bench, I reckoned I'd be the last to fight. I remembered what Lughaidh had said and concentrated on the lord's boy to see what moves he'd got. It might give me an edge.

Lughaidh always said that you needed to find as many edges as you could in a fight if you wanted to stay alive.

I was right about the farm boy. He was slow and clumsy. His thrusts were wild scythes, like he was hacking a hedge down.

The lord's boy was quick on his feet and easily evaded his opponent's uncoordinated swipes. He was playing with him, practising his set moves over and over again.

Eventually he got bored and demolished the farm boy with a swift combination of moves with sword and shield. I thought I saw a death move in there that started with a little feint left, but wasn't sure.

The next boy up was small and wiry, with beady eyes like a ferret. He fought more cleverly than the farm boy. He kept away from the lord's boy as much as he could and prolonged the fight for as long as possible.

There it was again, that little feint left with the shield, and then the right arm smashed the sword on the side of the ferret boy's head and sent him crashing to the ground.

I'd got his death move now.

The lord's boy strode away from the fallen boy over to where the beautiful lady was sitting. She poured water from a small pitcher into a finely decorated beaker and handed it to him with a smile. He took a long draught, handed her the beaker and returned to the centre of the courtyard.

The two warriors helped the stricken ferret boy to his feet and the overseer pushed the next boy from the bench to the open area in the courtyard.

His skin was darker than the other two boys. He looked terrified. His eyes constantly darted about the courtyard as his right hand clutched and re-clutched the hilt of his sword.

I snorted quietly. He wouldn't last long.

He didn't.

It was quickly over in a blur of whirling shields and arms.

The fine lady squealed with delight as the slave boy hit the ground and even the short powerful man clapped his approval of the boy's skill.

It was my turn next.

I should have just put up a token resistance, taken the beating and gone back to the fields. But it wasn't in my nature. I hated losing. Kady always used to complain that I never let her win at anything.

She was right. I didn't.

And I wasn't about to let some pampered prince claim me as a trophy, even if it was his birthday.

I made a show of not wanting to get off the bench when the overseer came over. I wanted the lord's boy confident, so I could have another edge in case I was wrong on the death move.

I'd got one more thing to try. That would give me one more edge. Should be enough, I figured.

I shuffled reluctantly towards the centre of the courtyard. The overseer had to push me a couple of times in the back to make me reach where the prince was waiting for me.

The lord's boy gave me a dismissive look.

I'd done a good job of duping him so far. I grinned to myself.

The overseer thrust a sword and shield into my hands.

I fumbled with them to keep the pretence up. I saw the other boy shoot a quick smile to the fine lady. She responded with a gracious nod.

We stood facing each other ready to start fighting. Then I pulled my second edge.

I switched the sword to my left hand.

Lughaidh had made me learn to fight with either hand. Cheerful old bugger said you never knew when your right hand might get chopped in a fight and you might need your other hand to save you from death's clutches.

I was naturally right handed, but repeated practice made me passable with my left hand.

I could see a momentary cloud of doubt flit across the boy's brow.

Before he had a chance to think about it, I launched an attack.

I nearly put him on the ground in the first assault, but he skilfully recovered and retreated to regroup.

He defended well. When he'd recovered from the initial shock, he tried to turn the tables on me by starting an attack. His set attacking moves were predictable and made little impact.

I saw a flash of anger in those dark eyes. Anger born of frustration.

It wasn't going to plan for him.

He thrust his shield against mine and pushed me away. He stepped into the room he'd created by this move and aimed a series of savage blows at me.

I defended this ferocious assault, and tried to guess what was coming next.

We were both breathing hard now, sweat running into our eyes.

The boy began another forceful assault. Our swords clashed over and over again, the sounds of every strike bouncing off the stone walls.

His attack began to wane.

I could sense desperation starting to gnaw at him.

It was coming. It had to be soon. I was ready for it.

The boy summoned the energy for a series of renewed thrusts. I parried them.

The last thrust was just enough to draw me forward in response. Then it came, that slight feint to the left.

I raised my sword to deflect the incoming blow. I brushed the blow aside with my shield and continued my strike to his right side. It was now open, unprotected. My sword crashed into his ribs and he bent over, winded.

I quickly smashed my shield down onto his back and he crumpled to the ground. I moved and stood over him, sword raised.

The fine lady shrieked.

"Stop!" shouted the hard faced man.

I looked up at him. He was holding his hand up to the two warriors behind me. They were sprinting across the courtyard, swords draw.

They skidded to a halt. The hard faced man dropped his hand and walked over to me.

"Well fought, boy!" he said grinning.

He looked down at his son and helped him get to his feet. His legs wobbled and he looked dazed.

His father brushed the dust from his son's face.

"You'll live, Alexander" he grunted.

He turned to me.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Slioch" I said.

Alexander was looking at me, still dazed but coming round.

"Sliok" Alexander repeated, slurring his words and finishing with a harsh guttural sound at the end.

Idiot. Couldn't even get my name right.

Whenever my father couldn't make the Phoenicians understand, he'd just speak loudly and slowly to them. Don't know why, but it always seemed to work.

"S-L-I-O-C-H" I repeated loudly and very slowly.

"Ah! Slioch", repeated a voice from behind me. I turned. It was the fat oily man.

He looked me up and down. "Hmm", he said biting an apple at the same time.

"Where are you from?" he asked, apple juice spilling from his mouth.

"From Ael's farm by the ford over the stream."

The fat oily man smiled and winked at the boy I now knew was called Alexander.

"And where would that be?"

" In the long valley where the stone axes come from" I replied with a perplexed tone. Everyone knew where that was. These Macedonians were dim.

The three of them burst out laughing. I felt a fool but didn't know why.

"Don't tease the boy, Aristotle," the lord admonished the fat man. He clapped me on the shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"Northern Celt, I'd guess by your name and from your arrogance, probably a Briton," pronounced the fat man to me.

He took another bite from his apple and spat some pips onto the courtyard floor.

"Yes," he continued, "Britons. They live in perpetual rain, paint themselves blue and copulate with goats."

Idiot, I thought. Everyone knew that it was the people of Cymru, not Britons, who did that. And it was sheep, not goats.

I wasn't going to correct him, though. Not and get laughed at again and maybe risk getting the beating I might yet get away with.

Aristotle looked me up and down again.

"You're the first Briton we've ever seen," he said to the lord. "I'd like to keep him for a bit, might learn something, Philip?"

Philip shrugged. Aristotle took it as acceptance of his proposal and beckoned the two warriors over.

He pointed at me.

"Take him to the kitchens. Feed him and then bring him to me."

I was about to leave with them when Alexander laid his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Well fought, Sliok," he stumbled over my name and looked me steadfastly in the eye with that fierce energy undimmed.

In that instant I felt we were joined forever.

I knew then that I'd fight for him without hesitation. He'd only have to command, and I'd go to the ends of the earth for him and I'd slay anything and anyone that stood in our way.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud, slow clapping broke out from the back of the hall.

Everyone span round to see Alexander leaning against a stone pillar. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Having got everyone's attention, he stopped clapping and strode into the centre of the hall. He looked relaxed and happy. I'd not seen him happy since Hephaistion had died.

Maybe Roxanna had healed his broken heart.

"Forgive my intrusion, my lady," he gave a half bow in the direction of Roxanna. She flashed him a smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

They looked like a couple in love.

A broad smile broke across Alexander's face.

"Since I left my homeland, many is the night that I have sat by a camp fire, swapping stories with my men to while away the dark night in strange lands."

He'd reached me now and clapped me on the shoulder, just like his father had all those summers ago. He was in high good humour and there was lightness in his tone.

"When Slioch's turn comes, his tales always involve shit, shagging and swords!" he said, laughing.

A noisy laugh broke out amongst the feasters, who clearly caught Alexander's jocular mood.

There was a particularly loud laugh from Anahita.

She made a pretence of choking on an olive and Cassander was all over her like a hen fussing over a chick. She waved him away as she took a sip of wine from a goblet and wiped a tear from her eye.

She was laughing at me and I felt a fool.

Alexander patted my shoulder again and turned to face the assembled guests.

"And, of course, Slioch only ever tells half a story," he waved an admonishing finger at me.

"Aristotle sent Slioch away to the kitchens and took me to sit in the cool shade to recover. My head was still spinning and my ribs ached. When I had recovered, Aristotle said to me, Alexander we should keep this barbarian from the northern hills. He can teach us much. He could have let you win like the other boys, but he would not back down. He is tough, fearless and a skilful warrior. His people must be a nation of great warriors and we must learn as much as we can from them for they will be formidable opponents should we ever have to fight them."

There was a murmuring amongst the guests. They understood the subtle compliment that Alexander was paying them. They were hill people too.

Alexander had become more serious as he spoke.

He could tell that the point of his story had been grasped.

"I was a bit puzzled when Slioch told us his name" he paused and turned to look at me. He was half laughing again as he spoke.

"In Macedonian, his name sounded a bit like "shagger""!

The hall erupted with howls of laughter. Everyone's eyes were on me. I glanced at Anahita. She was stuffing the sleeve of her gown in to her mouth to hide her giggles. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me.

"What I didn't know was just how accurate that was"! Alexander continued in high mirth.

He walked to Roxanna's chair, stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Facing her guests he continued in a bantering tone.

"My darling wife. If you do not want you palace to echo with the harsh cries of angry barbarian infants next winter, I beg you to hide away your maid servants. Especially the pretty ones!"

There were more howls of laughter. I could not bear to raise my eyes from the floor for fear of meeting Anahita's eyes.

" People say that we are on a search for the great sea that Aristotle said encircles our world. The truth is that we cannot go home for the way is blocked by angry fathers with unmarried daughters and Slioch's bastard children!"

There was much laughter but eventually it died down as the Sogdians began to realise what Alexander was saying. They might be great warriors. They might be lords of these hills. We were here to stay.

Having made his point, Alexander smiled at Roxanna and kissed her gently.

All eyes were on them now. I saw my opportunity to escape and I went back outside to the cool of the terrace.

Alexander had made me look a fool. I felt humiliated. My breathing was laboured. I was sweating. It felt like I'd been in a battle but it was a battle I didn't understand.

All the politics, the alliances, the intrigues that swirled around Alexander like a fog ever since Persepolis were suffocating me.

I gulped in the cool evening air, trying to clear my head.

I made my mind up. Alexander didn't need me any more. I'd got enough treasure. I'd earned enough honour in battle.

Time to go home.

I heard the sound of a footstep on the flagstones behind me.

A lifetime of battle kicked in. Habits die hard, especially when they keep you alive. I spun round, half crouching, hand on my sword hilt, eyes scanning the shadows cast by the hall for signs of whoever approached.

Anahita stepped out of the shadows, a maidservant in close attendance.

She smiled at me and motioned the servant to stand some distance away.

"I startled you, Slioch", she said with her usual warm enticing tones.

Even in the half-light of the dusk, there was a gaiety in her eyes.

I straightened up and took my hand from the sword hilt and scratched my cheek in an effort to hide my nervousness.

"I'm sorry Princess Anahita, I did not mean to frighten you. Old habits, I'm afraid."

"But you are amongst friends here", she said warmly, smiling at me again.

I returned her smile and nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence ensued. We both stared at each other, unsure what to say or do next.

Anahita broke the awkwardness. She took a few steps towards a small wall on the edge of the open courtyard. The wall topped a sheer cliff face that dropped all the way to the valley floor.

She looked out across the valley and to the setting sun as it dropped behind the far peaks. I thought I heard a suppressed sigh escape her full lips.

Staring out into the distance, she announced "I shall miss these beautiful evenings when I leave her. The Great King Alexander wishes me to marry."

I knew I had no business to think of her, but it still hit me like a sword strike deep in the belly. I felt a deep pain in my guts. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of my dry throat.

Anahita turned to look at me over her shoulder. Her long dark hair framed her beautiful face. Her gaze pierced me to the core. I felt naked before her. She must see the pain not only on my face but inside me as well.

She turned slowly towards me and leant on the wall. She looked down at her feet, seemingly lost in thought.

After a few moments, she roused herself, shook her head and looked straight at me.

"The Great King Alexander wants me to marry Cassander."

I winced. The sword in my belly had just been twisted.

I tried to hide the pain, but I could see she had noticed it. Her eyes seemed to brighten a little and I thought I saw a feint smile dance across her lips.

"Tell me, Slioch, what do you think of Cassander?" said asked, twisting a lock of her long, dark hair around one of her slim fingers.

"I..I." My throat was dry. I swallowed hard.

"I think that he is…" I hesitated, unsure what to say…. "a Companion, so he must be a great warrior."

She grinned and put her head to one side.

"He's a tosser," she said carelessly.

She shot me a playful glance and released her curls from her fingers. I was lost for words.

"Well, that's what Hector told me you said."

I grunted as I suppressed a laugh. I was going to have to kick his arse when I got back to our quarters.

She beamed a wide smile at me.

"And you Slioch. Have you no wife?"

I shook my head.

"What there was none amongst all those serving girls who could tempt you?" There was a teasing playfulness in her voice now.

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head. "They weren't all serving girls…."

Too late I realised my blunder. She was scowling at me.

She looked away and over her shoulder at the valley far below. After a few moments, she turned to face me again and broke the silence.

"My sister tells me that the Great King Alexander always seeks your counsel before a fight."

It was more a question than a statement.

"My lord Alexander seeks the counsel of many of his warriors before we face the enemy," I said in response. It was not quite true. Alexander would always come to my tent before we formed our battle plans.

"And you always say fight."

I shrugged. It was true.

She pushed herself away from the wall.

"I have dallied too long," she announced. "My sister awaits me."

She walked past me and I fancied that I saw her smile in the half-light.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to drink the night away to blot out my hurt, but the ale just tasted sour. I tried to sleep but I could not. I just kept thinking about Anahita and Cassander.

After a long fitful night, I was tired and in an ill humour.

I was dozing, my mind still a whirl. The sun was already up and flooding my room with weak light.

I was woken suddenly from my thoughts. Hector was shaking me.

My head ached, I felt sick.

I grabbed Hector by the throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I bellowed at him.

I pushed him away, rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Get lost and leave me alone."

"You have a visitor. Slioch, you have to get up." Hector's voice sounded concerned.

I poked my head up over the blanket and look at him. He seemed agitated. Something was wrong. I could sense trouble. It had come looking for me early this morning.

I dragged myself out of the bed.

Hector motioned his head towards the next room and silently mouthed the word "Trouble" to me.

He turned on his heel and went into the next room. As soon as I was dressed, I followed him.

There, waiting for me was Cassander and three warriors. They were heavily armed. They looked tense. I was right. Trouble had arrived.

"The Great King Alexander commands that you attend him."

Cassander was trying to sound confident and important, but I knew he was wary of me.

I nodded and moved to pick up my sword from a nearby table.

"You are to come unarmed."

I gave Cassander a hard stare.

"The Great King Alexander commands it."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked passed him, out of the room and into the bright morning sun.

I strode through the palace, Cassander and his attendants following closely behind. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was a prisoner being escorted to his executioner.

We reached Alexander's rooms soon enough. The palace wasn't that big. There wasn't that much room on the top of that huge rock.

The guards waved me through and I found Alexander leaning over a parchment stretched across a large table.

He glanced up and looked past me to the following Cassander. Alexander held his hand up and irritably waved Cassander away.

He waited for Cassander to withdraw before beckoning me over to the map.

"Oxyartes gave me this map."

I looked at the map. The Sogdian Rock was at the centre.

Alexander stabbed his slim finger at the map.

"This map confirms what I have thought for some time. Aristotle was wrong."

I could have told him years ago that Aristotle used to make it all up.

"The sea that we search for is further away that we thought."

He stood up and stretched his back.

"You remember the council of the generals after we took Persepolis? We decided that there were not enough Greeks to defend the empire. So I've done what Darius did – formed alliances to secure the empire."

He waved at the map. "Now we have to go even further to reach the sea and the empire will get even bigger."

He stopped and turned to face me. He nodded towards the valley far below.

"You don't need a map, Slioch, to see that this is a vital position for us to hold. You're a warrior. You can see the strong defensive position, how it dominates the Silk Road at a crucial junction."

He paused and gave me a knowing look.

"It's the key to this region."

I nodded in agreement and mumbled something. He was right. If you controlled the fortress, you controlled the whole territory.

Alexander drew himself up to his full height and took in a deep breath through his nostrils. It was a habit of his when he had something important to say.

"Oxyartes will be a useful ally, especially now that I am family. But I want an even closer alliance."

He paused.

"But you've ruined my plans, Slioch." He looked at me with a mixture of regret and anger.

"I my lord?" I was puzzled and hurt by his look.

"Yes, Slioch," he replied crossly, "You."

He strode across the room and stared out across the terrace, arms clasped behind his back.

There was a frosty silence for a few moments before he turned to face me.

"I had planned to marry Anahita to Cassander and leave him here with a garrison. But Oxyartes has been to see me early this morning."

I looked at him quizzically. "I don't understand."

He shook his head.

"Anahita claims that you violated her last night."

I was stunned. I felt as if I had been slammed in the stomach by a shield. There was no air in my lungs to speak. The words would not come.

Alexander held up his hand to silence me.

"I should have you killed, Slioch, for ruining my plans, but you are valuable to me. If ever I need barbarians slaying, you're the man to do it for me. You're the best I've got. And you're loyal, not like most of these slippery courtiers who hover around me all day."

He span on his heel to face out onto the terrace again and smashed his fist into the nearby wall.

"What's to be done?" he exclaimed fiercely. Not many people saw Alexander's temper, but when it erupted, it was a wild uncontrollable passion that swept all before it.

I was in a stunned stupor. What did it mean? What had happened? Has he going to have me killed? He was ruthless enough to do it, despite our long friendship.

I smelt the hand of that Cassander in this.

I was a straightforward warrior. Put a man in front of me and I'd fight him, plain and simple. All these battles behind closed doors for power, position and favour were way beyond my meagre skills. And it was getting worse. The deeper we got into this Persian empire the less we were like the tight knit Macedonian band of warriors that left Greece so long ago.

We were both lost in our thoughts and we didn't notice Roxanna enter Alexander's room from a side door.

She glided up to his side and slipped her arm around his waist.

Alexander started, then seeing who it was, relaxed and greeted her with a kiss.

Kissing was the custom of these people. We'd never seen it before, but all the Greeks had been doing it non-stop ever since we entered the fortress.

Roxanna threw me a hostile look over her shoulder.

"Well, my lord, have you decided what to do?" she demanded in a cold, detached voice. She meant me harm, I could tell.

Alexander turned to face her and took her hands in his. He was different when she was around. He seemed so much more relaxed, happy even. She was good for him.

He sighed and shook his head. He shot me a glance. I saw a softening in his look.

Roxanna had got a lot to learn about her new husband. He was the most stubborn man I'd ever known. The more you told him to do something, the more he'd resist doing it.

Alexander squeezed her hands then drew his arm around her slim waist. They took a few paces away from the stone columns surrounding the terrace towards the table with the map.

"It's not a simple matter, my queen," said Alexander. His anger had gone. He sounded like the Alexander I knew – cool, calm, in complete control.

"Why not, my lord?" Roxanna sounded indignant that the despoiler of her sister was not dead already.

I knew better than to plead my case. Alexander would decide what was in Alexander's best interests and nothing I said or did would sway him.

Alexander pointed to the map.

"Your father gave me this map and it is clear that we have much territory to cover yet. There will be many battles ahead and I need Slioch." He shot me another glance – I could not decipher its meaning.

Roxanna made to protest but Alexander motioned her to be silent.

"He may not look much, but he's the best killer I've got. If Slioch fights, other men follow him. And he always fights."

Roxanna gave me a withering look.

Alexander sighed again.

"I need him. But equally I need your sister to marry one of my generals to bind your people to me."

He let go of Roxanna's waist and ran his fingers through her shock of dark curly hair. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Your people are the rulers of these high mountain lands and command all the passes. We are pressing on into some unknown territory and we need secure supply routes behind us if we are to be triumphant."

"I understand, my husband." Roxanna's manner had softened slightly. "But what is to be done about my sister's honour? Cassander will not marry her now."

Alexander pursed his lips. He was being cornered and he didn't like it.

I watched the scene being played out before me, strangely detached from it. It seemed like a dream.

There was a short silence.

Roxanna looked at me and then back to Alexander. She took his hands and stepped close to him.

"My lord," she whispered, "Is there not a way for you to have both of these things?"

Alexander frowned in puzzlement.

"Could not Slioch marry my sister?"

Alexander excitedly pushed Roxanna away from him. He raised his hands to cup her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He quickly turned to me.

"Slioch," he said sternly. "You will marry Anahita today."

It had to be a dream! How could my heart's desire be about to come true after it had seemed a few moments ago that the woman I loved would be another's and I might be dead?

He released Roxanna and patted her on her backside as he steered her towards me.

"Go," he commanded with a mock levity. "Take him to your sister and arrange it all for today. I must see Cassander and explain all to him."

Roxanna needed no second bidding and she took my elbow and escorted me out of Alexander's room.

"And don't think you're staying here, Slioch. You're coming with me. Anahita can go with Roxanna to Persepolis" shouted Alexander after us.

I offered no resistance to being led by Roxanna. My head was spinning at all that had happened. I sensed there were things going on that I had no understanding of.

Roxanna guided me quickly down a half lit corridor and then pushed me through a doorway to our left.

We entered a small room, furnished with a woman's touch. It had to be Anahita's quarters.

As we entered, she was pacing anxiously across the exquisitely decorated floor tiles, head bowed, eyes focussed on the intricate patterns. At our entrance she stopped, and looked up enquiringly at her sister.

"Well?" she asked apprehensively.

Roxanna released me from her grasp and giggled.

"All arranged," she gaily announced.

Anahita sighed with relief and a broad smile broke out across her beautiful face.

Roxanna looked thoughtfully from Anahita to me and back again.

"I think you two have some things to talk about. I shall leave you."

She kissed her sister on the cheek, giggled again and rushed out of the room.

We stood staring at each other in an awkward silence. Anahita dropped her eyes and began to fiddle with the hem of her sleeve.

"You look displeased, Slioch," she said hesitatingly.

I realised that I had not spoken a word single almost from the time I had left my quarters. Just being near her was enough to start to recover my composure.

I stretched out and placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"No, not displeased. Just confused. What is going on?" I tried to sound calm. I did not want to frighten her.

She looked up from her sleeve and gave me a quick smile. I responded. She seemed to relax.

"You don't know? You won't be cross if I tell you?"

I shook my head. "I promise. Just tell me what all this is about."

She tossed her head and snorted. "Alexander wanted me to marry me off to Cassander. I'm not going to treated like some child's plaything – and I'm not going to marry that tosser."

I laughed heartily. I liked her spirit.

She beamed back at me, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

Anahita was emboldened. She took my arm from her shoulder and held my hand to her cheek.

"I had to do something. And you told me you always fight, so I thought I would too…" Her voice was hesitating. I smiled again to encourage her.

"I like you and .." She hesitated and I stroked her cheek to reassure her.

"I thought that you might like me, so…" She hesitated again and I gently brushed her lustrous locks behind her ear.

She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"So my sister and I came up with a plan to deceive Alexander and trick him into forcing you to marry me."

I roared with laughter.

Alexander was clever, but he'd just been outwitted by two young women.


End file.
